SpongeBob Conspiracy : Mr Krabs is a metaphor for governments
by raemarie3436
Summary: Hey guy/girls Raybombe3 here with another master Conspiracy. Today I will be covering if Mr. Krabs maybe a metaphor for different types of government systems. And as always I have three details backing it up. And as always, thx for reading. Raybombe3 signing out.


**This is for entertainment purposes only and isn't meant to be taken seriously, and is just for fans of SpongeBob and people who like the show.** **I don't own SpongeBob or any of the characters.**

Hi guys/girls, Raybombe3 here. Ahhh, Mr. Krabs, one of the most well know Cheapskates in the Bikini bottom, but what if he was something more.

Today guys, I will be covering another master conspiracy about the one and only Mr. Krabs and how he may be symbolism for different types of governments around the world. And as always, I have three detail backing it up, so let's get started!

 **Number One : Dictatorship**

According to the Merriam Webster dictionary, the definition of a Dictatorship is in quote..

" _A leader of a country with complete power and control, usually in a cruel and brutal way either to say in power, or to keep control"_

And if you know anything about Mr. Krabs, then you know that he fits that quote almost to a tee. We have see on multiple occasions where this is proven to be true. In the episode "Greasy Buffoons", you see how Mr.Krabs basically treats SpongeBob when when he questions if what he is doing is safe, (in which, he forces SpongeBob into a trashcan and he rolls down a cliff when SpongeBob is about to tell the health inspector, trust me, you have to see it to believe it in this one).

Also, there is also and episode where Mr. Krab drives plankton to suicide in the infamous episode called "One Coarse Meal" (Ohh, shivers run down my spine at that one). Not only does it show how cruel Mr. Krabs is, but it shows how far Mr. Krabs will go to stay in power and on top (I'm not gonna point out the elephant in the room their, your already know what happened). Think about it, what if plankton represents a rebellion against the leader and Mr.Krabs is the leader they are fighting against, just think about that next time you watch SpongeBob (or that episode in particular).

And one more, in the SpongeBob movie "Sponge out of water", When the Krusty Krab was not in service due to SpongeBob's absence, everything when into chaos (kind of how when a dictator is overthrown).

 **Number Two :** **Communism**

This part kind of points out the obvious, but also has more points to it than you think.

Mr. Krabs money obsession has to do with his character and all, but haven't you seen what it has done to the people around him. Notice how even though Mr. Krabs is the most successful restaurant in Bikini bottom, yet he still pays SpongeBob and Squidward minimum wage. Kind of reminds me of another type of government I know...Oh yeah...Communism.

This one has less to go with the milliary being at the center, but more on the pay and their needs. According to Merriam Webster dictionary, Communism works with paying it's citizens by their abilities and needs. And as you can see in many episodes of the show what abilities SpongeBob and Squidward have outside the Krusty krab (but I think that's self explanatory in episodes "can you spare a dime", and "SpongeBob your fired" and "Model sponge").

 **Number Three : Totalitarian**

Many of you May or May not know about this one, (but if you want a prime example of it, go watch the film series "The purge").

But in all seriousness guys, There is definitely so Totalitarian stuff going on at the Krusty Krab. According to Merriam Webster Dictionary (once more), a Totalitarian government is defined as in quote...

"The government is centralized in all branches of liberties of the people, system of government, and over agriculture and jobs, and basically"

And I know it sounds crazy that Mr. Krabs may represent a Totalitarian leader, but think about it a little more in depth. Think about how Mr. Krabs is in control of what SpongeBob and Squidward do as for as their hours, what they can say, what temperature what they adjust the thermostat (Krabs a la mode). And in the episode "Strike" he even controlled how much money they got based on how much they slacked or messed up (and they are forced to work at the Krusty Krab forever!). And just think, what if the term "Your fired", is a basically saying "Your executed" or something (could explain SpongeBob's reaction to getting fired in multiple episodes or Squidward's incident to being homeless and on the streets in the episode "Can you spare a dime.)

 **So what do you guys think, am I right, am I wrong, leave a comment or a reply or maybe some constructive criticism. And as always, thx for reading guys/girls, it's nice that someone appreciates my own original conspiracies.**

 **Raybombe3 signing Out.**


End file.
